pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Hue Eclipse
This is the twelfth episode of Katthryn's Awakening. Story *There is fire burning down trees and houses everywhere in sight. Many people are running around, trying to find their loved ones.* Voices: Swampert, Hydro Pump! ...... The children! Get the children! ...... We need to evacuate!! *A man is shown bursting into a house.* Man: Medusa!! Sean!! *A woman comes out of hiding behind a turned over table with a bat. When the woman sees the man, she rund over and gives him a joyful hug.* Woman: Hue!! Hue: Medusa!! Thank Arceus you're safe!! Where's Sean?! *A small boy peeks his head out from behind the table.* Medusa: Sean, come here! Daddy's going to get us somewhere safe! *Sean hesitates, but slowly runs over to his mother and father without saying a word.* *Medusa picks up Sean, and she and her husband ran outside, without looking back at their house.* *Hue puts his hands to his mouth and calls out.* Hue: Geno!! *A young man with bright hair ran over to the call of him.* Geno: What is it, Mr. Eclipse?? Hue: Geno, take Medusa somewhere safe. I'm going to try to fight off those MIghtyena... Geno: B-but, sir, you could- Hue: No buts! Take them somewhere they can't be hurt, and that's an order! Geno: ...... Yes sir. *Geno took Medusa by the arm while she had Sean in the other and took them to a nearby shed that seemed to be abandoned.* *Geno cautiously opened the door, and then took Medusa and Sean in.* *It then reveals that there were a bunker of people hiding within as well.* *Geno looks at Medusa.* Geno: Mrs. Eclipse, I need you to stay here with the others. I'm going to be right outside the door if you need anything, okay? Medusa: ... Okay... Geno: ... Stay safe. *Geno turns around and takes out a rather unique looking pokéball.* Go, Eevee! *Geno threw the ball up into the air, and out of it emerged a small, white cat-like Pokémon.* Eevee: Eeevi! *The Eevee had a very determined look on it's face, as it came out of the ball with sparkles.* *Geno takes out another pokéball.* Geno: You too, Wartortle! *He took out another pokéball, and threw in into the air, emerging from it a blue turtle-like Pokémon.* Wartortle: Waaar!! *Geno takes the two Pokémon just outside the shed, to guard the entrance.* *Medusa looks around, and sees three other families with their children, but one seemed to just be alone. It was a small girl, looking about Geno's age.* *Medusa set Sean down on a blanket next to her, and decided to try to ask what was happening to the others.* *The three families quickly huddled up into a group, and welcomed Medusa in. Sean didn't pay much attention to what they were saying, as he was focused on the girl in the corner, with a flower in her hair blonde hair.* *He decided to go over, to try to talk to her. As he got closer, he saw that she was looking out a window, with a blank face.* Sean: ... Excuse me...! Girl: ...... Sean: ... Hi! Girl: ............ Sean: My name is Sean, what's yours? Girl: ............... Vixen. Sean: Hi, Vicksun, what are you looking at? Vixen: ...... Look, kid, I'm trying to keep watch... we can talk, but keep it to a minimum. *She had a deep tone to her voice.* Sean: ... Okay... sorry, miss... Vixen: ........................ Hey, you know, what, maybe you can help me. *Sean's eyes lit up.* Sean: Really?? Sure! Vixen: Alright, you see the other window over there, where the adults are? *She points to an unguarded window, close to the group of families.* Sean: ... Yeah? Vixen: I need you to keep watch out that side... and if you see anything bad coming this way, tell me, alright? Sean: Okay! *Sean excitedly ran over to the other side of the shed, and looked out the window. It was a lot smaller than the other one, which is most likely why Vixen was looking out the other one.* *What Sean saw was unsightly. There were burning buildings, people being attacked and dragged away into the forest by Houndoom, ect., and people running for their lives to try and escape the madness.* *Then, Sean noticed Geno running away from the shed, with Eevee and Wartortle to his side, confronting a small group of Houndour cornering a man guarding his wife.* Geno: Wartortle, Aqua Jet!! *Wartortle the dashed towards the hoard of Houndour covering itself with a coat of water, knocking several of them out.* *The Houdour suddenly turned their attention onto Geno.* Houndour: Grrrrr... *Geno gave the family the look to run.* *As the family fled, one of the Houndour lept towards Wartortle.* Geno: Wartortle, dodge and use Water Gun! *Wartortle jumped up into the air, barely missing the Houdour's rabid fangs, and then shot a beam of water out of it's mouth, badly hurting the Houdour.* *Suddenly, the remaining 4 Houdour retaliated towards Wartortle.* Geno: Wartortle, use Surf on those three, Eevee, you use Return on that other one! *Wartortle summoned a large wave of water and splashed it onto the 3 Houdour, effortlessly knocking them out.* *Eevee tackled the last Houdour full force, throwing it backwards, and knocking it out as well.* Geno: Alright, nice job, you two! Let's move on! *Geno then ran behind a building, out of Sean's view.* Sean: (...Wow... Some day, I'm going to be an awesome trainer like him!) *All of a sudden, a large shadow appeared right in front of Sean's view, blocking him from seeing anything out the window.* *Then the shadow lowered, and a piercing red eye looked at him directly.* "Grrrrrr...." Sean: ... Umm... Vixen...? Vixen: What is i- *her eyes widened* KID GET AWAY FROM THE WINDOW!! *She then grabbed Sean and yanked him away from the window as hard as she could, right before a large snout tried to bite off Sean's face.* *The mothers and children then quickly got into a different corner of the shed, away from Sean's window.* Vixen: Go, Charmeleon! *She then threw a pokeball, and out of it emerged a small dragon-like Pokémon with a flare on the tip of it's tail.* Sean: What is it?? Vixen: It's a Houndoom... It's a lot larger than the others, too... Here, everyone stay inside, 'away '''from the windows, okay?? *The families nervously nodded.* Sean: Um... Vixen...! Vixen: What is it, kid?? Sean: Can I come, too? Vixen: Look, kid, this is no time for stupid questions like that! Now stay here, and don't get hurt, okay? *Vixen then ran out of the shed with Charmeleon, without hesitation.* Medusa: Sean, come here!! *She held out her arms welcoming Sean back over to her.* *Sean stopped for a second, looked at the shed's closed doors, and then ran back to his mother.* *Then a loud screech was heard outside, louder than Sean had ever heard.* *The mothers and Medusa held their children close, as they knew what was soon to come.* Sean: Mommy, what's tha- *Medusa quickly covered his mouth with their hand.* *Sean didn't try to say anything else, because whatever his moter did that for, it was for a good reason.* *An uneasy silence floated through the air, as if the raid had ended suddenly. No one was heard trying to fend off the Pokémon of the Night, noises from them were not being heard, and all that could be heard was the flames flickering on the houses outside.* *This went on for about 13 minutes, until suddenly footsteps were heard rushing towards the shed.* *Geno then burst through the doors.* Geno: Is everyone alright?? *Wartortle and Eevee were just behind him.* *The families nervously nodded.* Geno: Well... I have good news and bad news... The good news is that the rais has ended, and the beast in the sky called the Pokémon of the Night back, for some reason... *A lady stood up.* Lady: ... What about the bad news?? Geno: ..... *He looks away for a moment, then back at the lady.* Geno: ... You may have lost some of your loved ones... *A wave of distraught fell into the room.* Geno: It's best to leave your children in here first... *Geno took some of the mothers outside, and immediately one of them shreik.* *Out of curiousity, Sean wandered over to the cracked door, too see what had happened.* *There was blood everywhere... on the walls of the houses, on the ground, and the trees, there were motionless bodies layning all over the ground, and there were coutless dead Pokémon, good and bad.* *Suprisingly, Sean wasn't phased at all.* Sean: Mommy, what's happening? *Medusa turned around.* Medusa: Sean!! Get back inside!! *Geno put his hand in front of her.* Geno: Actually... He needs to see this. This is what we live with, and there's no point in trying to hide it his whole life. Medusa: ....... Okay... *Sean started looking around, and he noticed a Charmeleon sitting down, looking towards the forest.* *Sean walked over to it, and saw that the Charmeleon looked very sad, and it's eyes were locked on a trail of blood that lead into the forest.* *The Charmeleon was holding something.* *It was Vixen's flower.* *Charmeleon's face was full of tears.* Geno: ....... Let's get going. ''*Sean was told that his father has died, and they need to move on without him. Eventually, GreyVine was rebuilt, and looked new. Everything went back to normal, over the course of a few years.* *Geno left suddenly a few weeks after the incedent, and no one even mentioned his absence, nor did they care. But Sean still wondered about him. Eventually, Sean forgot about him, too, and he moved on with his life.* *Medusa told Sean stories that she was told about his father, how he was a hero, and he saved a lot of people during the raid, and people acknowledged him as a true savior, and his death was not in vain. People said that the incedant made them all stronger, and Hue Eclipse made that all possible.* *** Sean: ... And that was the day that made me who I am today. I want to get revenge on those Pokémon of the Night, and I want to make my father proud. *Shelby, Bartleby, Cassie, and even Samantha were all crowded around Sean, as he finished his story.* Shelby: Wow, amazing story... I had no idea Pokémon of the Night could be so cruel as to do something like that... *Cassie raised her hand.* Cassie: Umm... excuse me... Sean: Yes? Cassie: What was the big roar from? Sean: ... That I don't know... but it was more of a shriek, like, a high-pitched yell... It kind of sounded like a bird, but not really... Bartleby: You think it might o' been a Pokémon? Sean: I don't know... we should look it up in the morning, since we're going to be here for a while. Samantha: Here, I'll guide you guys to the safe rooms in the back where you guys can sleep. *Everyone got up, and followed Samantha through the corridor to the back of the Pokémon Center.* Ralts: (... Sean... do you think Petaw is going to be okay?) Sean: (... I don't know... all we can do is hope for the best.) *END OF EPISODE TWELVE.* Category:Monto Category:Katthryn's Awakening Category:Episodes Category:Stories